breakingbadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
No más
más |imagen= BBad.png |num_temp= 3 |num_ep= 01 |emisión=21 de marzo de 2010 |escrito=Vince Gilligan |dirigido=Bryan Cranston |anterior= ABQ |siguiente= Caballo sin nombre |galería= No más }} "No más" es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de Breaking Bad y el 21 de toda la serie. Walt se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza y tiene que tratar con una Skyler cada vez más indignada que, a su vez, debe pensar en lo que hacer con su vida y la de sus hijos. Jesse descubre varias revelaciones de sí mismo. __TOC__ Introducción Hombres y mujeres se arrastran sobre el vientre por un polvoriento camino del desierto de adobe forrado. Un Mercedes se detiene junto a la procesión. Dos hombres salen del coche. Ambos visten trajes de buen corte y botas vaqueras con calaveras de plata en la punta. Son bastante parecidos, pudiendo ser hermanos, por lo que se les conoce como a "los primos". Ellos también empiezan a gatear junto a los demás. La procesión se dirige hacia un altar con velas hacia Santa Muerte, una deidad mexicana que representa la muerte. Los dos hombres se ponen de pie. Uno hace una ofrenda, el otro deja algo junto al santuario: un crudo boceto de Heisenberg. Historia De vuelta en Albuquerque, la cobertura de la colisión del vuelo del Wayfarer 515 con un avión fletado domina las noticias de televisión. Tras una semana desde la colisión, Donald Margolis ha sido identificado como el controlador de tráfico aéreo, que, distraído por el dolor de conocer la reciente sobredosis de su hija, dirigió erróneamente los dos aviones. . Behind the White family home, Walt dumps his ill-gotten gains onto the grill and sets it ablaze. Seconds later, he doubts his decision and hurls the flaming grill into the pool. Skyler, meanwhile, meets with a divorce attorney who advises her that maintaining residence in the family home will strengthen her custody position. Skyler explains that Walt is moving out that day. Questioned about the family's finances, Skyler momentarily freezes. "You'd be amazed what I've seen partners hide from one another," the lawyer says. Hank arrives to help with the move just as Walt fishes the last of the cash — and the eyeball belonging to the pink teddy bear from the crash — out of his pool. Wrestling a duffel bag full of drug money away from his brother-in-law, Hank asks, "What have you got in there? Cinder blocks?" "Half a million in cash," Walt replies. Hank laughs. Jesse, still at the rehab facility, listens silently as the group leader describes self-acceptance as essential to transformation. The next day, Walt calls home from his new apartment. Walt Jr picks up the phone. "Nobody's telling me jackshit around here," he complains. Over Skyler's objections, Walter, Jr. arranges for Walt to drive him to school. Later at his apartment, Walt receives a one-word text: "POLLOS." At a school assembly, Walt fidgets while students and faculty talk about the crash. "Jesus H. Christ," he grumbles. Hearing this, Carmen encourages Walt to express himself. "Look on the bright side," he tells the incredulous audience: The death toll could have been much higher than it was. "People move on," he suggests. Outside a dilapidated desert farmhouse, the Cousins approach a clothesline. A young girl and her parents watch as the men exchange their well-cut suits for worn work clothes, keeping only their guns and their distinctive boots. They deposit the keys to their Mercedes on a goat's horn, and walk away. "Why don't you just come inside?" asks Walter, Jr. when Walt drives him home. "It's your house." Walt declines. Inside, Walter, Jr. screams at Skyler, "Why do you gotta treat him like this?" Marie says Walter, Jr. is probably "dying of curiosity" about the cause of his parents' separation. "I can't help you get through this," she adds, "if you won't tell me what it is that Walt did." Marie needs to be supportive without prying, Skyler responds. During a campfire rehab session, Jesse asks the group leader, "Have you ever really hurt anybody?" "I killed my daughter," the leader reveals. High on coke and booze, he accidentally struck his daughter with his car. "How do you not hate yourself?" asks Jesse. Guilt and self-hate, explains the group leader, stand in the way of true change. Skyler visits Walt's apartment to discuss divorce. "We are happily married — I am happily married," contends Walt. "You're a drug dealer," Skyler accuses. Drawing a connection with "that Pinkman kid," Skyler accuses Walt of dealing marijuana. "Methamphetamine. I'm a manufacturer. I'm not a dealer, per se," Walt finally admits. "There are a lot of angles to this," he says, but Skyler refuses to hear him out. She promises not to tell Hank or anyone else what Walt is doing — but only if he grants the divorce and stays away from the kids. "Let me the hell out of here before I throw up," she says as she runs out the door. Walt picks up Jesse from rehab. "I'm done using," Jesse says. He intimates that the plane crash was his fault because grief distracted Jane's dad. "You are not responsible for this," Walt insists. Radar malfunction was reported, he explains, and air-traffic control technology is antiquated. "You either run from things, or you face them," Jesse replies. He's learned to accept who he is: "I'm the bad guy." Walt visits Los Pollos and meets with Gus. Despite his great respect for Gus, Walt has decided to stop cooking meth. "I am not a criminal," he explains. Gus offers Walt $3 million for three months of work. "I have money," Walt says, declining. "What I don't have is my family." The Cousins, hidden amid a farm truck's bales of straw, sit with others sneaking across the U.S.-Mexico border into Texas. A young man brags to the Cousins about painting cars for Michoacan gangsters, but clams up when he notices the skulls on their boots. Shots sound; the driver stops the truck to investigate, then flees. The Cousins emerge from the bales and shoot the driver. The two set the truck and its murdered passengers ablaze. They walk away as the vehicle is engulfed in flames. Reparto Actores principales *Bryan Cranston - Walter White *Anna Gunn - Skyler White *Aaron Paul - Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris - Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt - Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte - Walter White Jr. *Giancarlo Esposito - Gus Fring Actores invitados *John de Lancie - Donald Margolis *Carmen Serano - Carmen Molina *Daniel y Luis Moncada - Leonel y Marco Salamanca *Julie Dretzin - Pamela *Jere Burns - Líder de grupo *Taylor Cranston - Chica triste Análisis Curiosidades Notas de producción Temas recurrentes Referencias culturales Técnicas literarias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada __NOWYSIWYG__ en:No Mas